


You Found Me, And Batman, I Found You

by Lulaypp



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Explosion, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Dick Grayson, Jason loves his brothers but is sometimes in denial, Mentions of deaths (as in what if someone died), Non-graphic injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulaypp/pseuds/Lulaypp
Summary: What was supposed to be a peaceful patrol for Nightwing and Robin turned disaterous as the clock reached zero.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 186
Collections: BatFam Winter Gift Exchange 2020





	You Found Me, And Batman, I Found You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinmukang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinmukang/gifts).



> **Prompt** :  
> Fav character: Dick!  
> Three Favorite relationships (romo and non-romo marked) Dick & Damian, Dick & Jason, Dick & Bruce. All non romantic!  
> What are three things you love to see? (Think tropes or moods) Cuddle piles, I like the family taking care of Dick, aaaaangst but with happy endings, Dick being a Dad! To Dami <3.  
> Any important nopes? NSFW, romance in general  
> \---  
> Written for the amazing Jin! Hope you find it enjoyable.  
> I'll be honest..... I died when I saw 'Dick' and 'Cuddle Piles'. Those happen to not be my strength.  
> I have never actually done 'Dick being Dami's Dad' story before, despite loving the relationship and dynamic, (I have also written very little of both characters and they are never in the same fic) so.... it was a fun thing to try.  
> Yes, title from the song from Lego Batman Movie.
> 
> Hope you all like it!!

_Dick ran to the door as the beeping grew even more insistent. Damian struggled slightly on his shoulder but he ignored it, escape being the only thing on his mind. Escape and safety. They have ten seconds and he needed to get his kid out where the bomb won't hit him._

-

**_(Earlier in the day)_ **

"Please, Bruce!" Dick trailed after Bruce, following him to his study. The man gave no indication of hearing him as Dick pushed on, "I promise I won't let anything too bad happen to him."  
Dick was back in Gotham for some days and he had been _dying_ to spend more time with Damian. He missed flying out alone with his Robin. The boy who he sometimes saw as his own. It was a train of thought that he never let himself pursue any further as he doesn't want to actually get too attached to the idea and accidentally tread on Bruce's metaphorical toes.

"'Anything _too bad_ '? That sounds suspiciously specific," Bruce noted, a teasing tone colouring his voice and Dick knew that he had won the argument.

His heart cheered as he darted in front of Bruce and dramatically fell back into his father's waiting arms. "What can I say, the world is cold! We may never know, maybe we would meet the nefarious Jason who would use his evil mind manipulation powers to rope Damian into rigging Tim's impenetrable Nest of doom again; which would only end up with them being covered in glitter!"

Dick felt Bruce vibrating with silent laughter as he was pushed back to his feet. "Alright. You can take Robin out on patrol today."

"Yes! Thanks, B!" Dick turned to give Bruce a quick hug before darting off in search of the youngest Wayne.

-

Damian was sitting on the roof of the manor near the window to his room, enjoying the sunset that was glaring a simmering red. He drew and painted this view last week; the piece now hanging in Dick's room at the manor as it waited for its new owner to receive the gift.

Titus stirred slightly in his sleep, momentarily raising his head before curling back in Damian's lap around Alfred. Damian felt the new presence too.

He tried to reel in his flooding excitement as he turned his head to greet the newcomer. "Richard."

"Dami!" The elder hopped over to him before plopping himself down on the roof. "Wanna patrol together tonight?"

Damian's heart lightened up at that before falling. He didn't let any of it show on his face as he remembered his lightly sprained wrist. It was not a threatening injury and he probably would have gone out with Batman tonight anyway. But going out on patrol with Richard would mean that he needed to be able to cover Nightwing's back and _that_ meant that he needed to be strong enough to do so. Not to mention Richard would need to know of any potential weaknesses if they were to work together efficiently, something Damian had learned earlier on in his Robin life. But he knew that if he tells Richard about his injuries, the elder would make sure he stay at home and Damian didn’t want that. He missed going out with Richard; either as himself, Batman or Nightwing.  
So, he nodded. Richard cheered, throwing an arm around his shoulders and he leaned into the embrace, excitement fluttering in his chest.

-

Nightwing and Robin jumped out of the Batmobile as they reached the city, leaving Batman to chase some lowly villain of the night. They landed in a roll on a rooftop and ran to the edge before leaping for the next. Robin could almost forget his injury as he ran beside Nightwing. His Batman. The giddy happiness and joy fuelled him with energy as he returned the grin Richard threw his way.  
It was familiar. As Batman or Nightwing, rooftop jumping with Richard always felt the same, even if the former would not put as much graceful mid-air flips as the latter.

It wasn't long before they came across their first crime of the night. A simple mugging. At Nightwing's signal, he jumped down after the elder, landing on the shoulders of one of the crminals, and swiftly knocked him out. He looked up, seeing that Nightwing has also quickly defeated his own adversary and was heading for the last man who had a gun trained on him. Robin saw in the minute movement of Nightwing's fingers and understood what Richard wanted him to do. A simple, efficient move that they used to pull off. Robin ran the little distance before jumping and flipping in mid-air as Nightwing distracted the man, expertly dancing around the bullets sent at him. Landing behind the robber, Robin wasted no time kicking the man's upper back with practiced ease, careful to not hit too hard, lest he snap and break something.

Nightwing darted forward, snatching the gun with one hand and catching the robber with the other, while Robin quickly zip tied the man's hands and the elder vigilante dropped him with his other unconscious companions. After restraining the rest and making sure that the victim was whole, the two vigilantes made their way back up onto the roof, landing in unison as Richard turned to him with a huge grin. "Wasn't that great?"

He held out a fist and Damian didn't hesitate to return the gesture. "It was satisfying," he nodded as he bumped his own gloved fist against Nightwing's. It was more than satisfying. Flying and fighting by Richard’s side was an experience unlike any other. While he does love and respect Father, Father could never be Richard. Could never be _his Batman_. His thoughts flitted to the note on his calendar. Father's Day was in a week and he had been intending to make something for Richard. Something special to show his... appreciation. His... love.

"Something on your mind, Robin?"

Damian snapped back to reality, shaking his head. "No," he said, before quickly adding, "We should move on. Gotham needs us."

“Come on then!” Nightwing jumped into a flip and dashed across the rooftop. "Try to keep up!"

Damian's mouth twisted into a grin as he raced forward.

-

It had mostly been a quiet night as they passed the Clocktower, where the hands showed three-thirty. It _should_ have continued to be a perfect, peaceful patrol if not for this.

"Robin, you cannot hide injuries like this. I've told you before that I need to know, life-threatening or not."

"I am fine, Nightwing. It is merely sprained."

They had happened to swing by a house robbery some minutes ago, and while they were in the middle of taking it down, Dick found out that Damian had been hiding a sprained wrist for the past few days and had miraculously managed to slip it past Bruce and Alfred’s notice.  
Dick knew that Damian didn't like telling others that he was hurt but the younger didn’t usually hide from him. "Sprained is not 'merely'. It is bad and can get worst."

Robin crossed his arms as he half-heartedly glared at Nightwing, who was crouched in front of the teenager to meet his eyes. "I have made sure that it wouldn't."

"You could have at least told me earlier. Why didn't you?"

Damian looked away, mumbling something under his breath. He didn’t look angry. He instead looked almost sad. Disappointed.

Dick reached out a hand and lightly touched Damian's cheek, diverting the eyes to meet his. "Whatever it is, Dami, you can tell me."

Damian looked close to biting his lip before he spoke with a quiet voice. "I... didn't want to tell you because I wanted to spend time with you."

"That doesn't mean you have to hide an injury."

"You would not have let me come with you if I was injured!”

"You know I would have hung out with you anyway. Even if you have to stay at the cave."

"I know. But..." Damian looked down at the roof, his voice grew small and hesitant, "I wanted- I missed being with you. Patrolling with you. As Ba-Nightwing and Robin." Dick caught the unsaid 'As your Robin' and his heart tightened.

Dick didn't hesitate to pull his younger brother, his kid, close. "I do too, but I don't want you to endanger yourself further than you need to." Damian was about to protest when Dick cut him off. "And this counts as endangering. Remember, it is not the endangerment of the mission, it is your life. Your safety." It was something that used to bother him when he was younger; that Batman always thought about the mission more than him, that Bruce cared about his mission more than his own adopted son. "While it is true that I probably would not have allowed you to patrol with that sprain, I would have found another way, another time to go out with you. Tell me next time, okay?"

He felt Damian nodding against his shoulder as the small arms wrapped around his neck and squeezed once.

Dick closed his eyes and he held the boy, feeling the small head pressing against his neck. It was after a minute before he regretfully broke the serene, contenting silence, "We should head home."

Damian pulled away; his face distraught. "Why?! I can-"

"I know you can handle yourself. But I don't want you to. You should rest. _We_ should rest for the night." Dick stood up, a hand on Robin's shoulder as he steered the younger towards the general direction of the Cave. "C'mon, we'll head back to the Cave and stop whatever crime we happen to pass. I'll even get ice-cream for you. Sounds good?"

Damian pulled his hood up over his head, barely managing to hide his smile. "I am not a child. But if that is what you desire, then I will tolerate it."

-

Nightwing and Robin slipped in soundlessly through a window of an old warehouse and silently made their way to the catwalk. The sound of yelling coming from the floor below them was filled with threats, insistent swearing as well as littering mentions of Red Hood. The last made sense as they were currently at the border of his 'territory' and the Red Hood has a strong reputation among the crime underworld as a ruthless, vicious and unforgiving vigilante and, for those who knew and remembered, crime lord.

Dick and Damian were on their way back to the Batcave when they stumbled upon the old, abandoned warehouse. Dick had deemed it suspicious after he had noticed that there were lights as well as violent shouting coming from inside. Not to mention that there was a van parked not far from it, the license plate absent. While Dick preferred sending Damian home instead of checking the building out, he _did_ say that they could stop if they happen to stumble upon a crime, and this was definitely one in the making.

Looking down at the crowd gathered below, Nightwing noted the two sides of the exchange involving twenty or so people. Two men, who he assumed were the leaders of their respective groups, were arguing about a trade of sorts at the centre of the room. From what he could gather, one side was supposed to bring something that they all had been referring to as "the crate" but didn't due to some "info" they got from somewhere that the other side won't be keeping their end of the deal. The second side wasn't happy with the outcome, claiming that they did bring their part, even though they have yet to prove it, while complaining that there was no way that they could reschedule the exchange as Red Hood was already on their tail.  
There were times when Dick didn't know whether or not to be proud of his brother. There were many who fear the Red Hood more than they did the Batman, but he was also aware of the origin of the fierce reputation. It was violent and far from... moral. Red Hood had built his name on spilt blood and dead bodies.

But no matter which side didn't keep part of the exchange below, Nightwing knew that he and Robin needed to put an end to the argument before it becomes a massacre. Guns were cocked, knives were unsheathed. All they were waiting for was the word from their respective leaders.

Without looking up, Nightwing gave Robin a wordless signal before jumping down from the catwalk, smoke bombs and wingdings ready in hands. The small bombs were tossed around the room, causing a burst of chaos and confusion as thick smoke clouded the air. They swiftly took down the scattered collection of criminals, who were ordered by their leaders to not shoot, in fear that they might hit their own.

Dick couldn't help the bubbling feeling of joy and pride that burst in his heart as he worked alongside his Robin, watching as Damian fluently used moves that Dick had taught him while adding his own personal twists to it.

The smoke started to thin out as it dispersed into the air and the criminals with guns were starting to shoot. That didn't deter the Dynamic Duo as they weave through the shower of bullets. It helped that they had already taken down half of their enemies' numbers. One of the leaders, the one that was supposed to receive the mysterious 'crate', was trying to leave the building as one of his men escorted him to the door. Nightwing gave a subtle signal to Robin, who immediately shot his grapple to the rafters and swung over the crowd to intercept their enemy's escape.

-

The fight was wrapping up to a close, Dick noted as he glanced at the unconscious bodies scattered around the warehouse. Robin was already by his side again and Nightwing made sure to cover for his injured wrist. They were locked in a hand-to-hand battle with five of their enemies; Dick had lost track of which men belonging to which gang as they seemed to have teamed up as the fight progressed. Despite the odds in numbers, Nightwing and Robin were winning.

That was until a sharp and loud beeping pierced through the noise of the fight. Nightwing spread out his senses trying to find the source of the sound as their enemies stilled.

One of their opponents cursed loudly. "The bomb!"

Everyone scrambled into a panicked frenzy as Dick spotted it.  
The bomb had a timer. 10 seconds remaining.  
Dick let out a curse of his own as he acted quickly. He grabbed Damian and ran as he counted in his head.

0:07  
The door was still left opened at the other end of the room.

0:06  
Dick tightened his hold on Damian.

0:05

The door was approaching. But they won't make it. Dick knew they wouldn't.

0:04

With as much strength as he could muster, he threw Damian towards the door.

0:03

He might not be able to reach the exit, but hopefully this way, Damian would have a higher chance of survival.

0:02

He caught Damian's eyes as he watched the mouth formed a silent word, ‘ _Baba!_ ’

0:01

Jason had told him once; when Dick had found his younger brother drunk and bleeding in his apartment after "a bad night turned horrible"; about getting caught in exploding buildings. Apparently the one that had led to his death wasn't the only time. He had given a vague, blurry description of it being not quite loud or silent and definitely was a lot painful but had also said that it might be because he was "dying during both experiences". Dick could say that... well, all he could say was that it wasn't very pleasant.

-

Red Hood was peacefully interrogating a criminal when it happened. He was trying to track down a weapons deal that was supposed to go down tonight and he’s certain that the smug, even if scared, man he's shoving into the wall knew something about it.

Gotham was a city of utter chaos, and that has a tendency to come with a constant roar of various noises; noise being among the city's major pollutions, along with air since Gotham villains love toxic gases. But this one stood out from the cacophony of sound. The sound ingrained in his mind through trauma and experience.

The criminal in his hands forgotten, Jason turned his head towards the rumbling explosion as his heart jumped into his brain and rattled against his chest. It didn't sound massive, but it was loud all the same, echoing in his head. And it was close. Probably just some blocks away. Not good. Explosions were never good, especially when he wasn’t the one causing them. He could see smoke in the air, rising from what has to be the base of the disaster.

A dark chuckle brought his attention back to the man he was threatening earlier. His snapped his eyes forward, narrowing them behind the helmet. "What. Was that?" he growled; voice low. This guy knew something and it was ticking him off.

"Oh, you know, we can't have evidences lying about," the criminal said vaguely, voice leeching with arrogance. But the statement was not ambiguous enough. The explosion must have come from the weapons deal and this guy's gang must have set up the bomb to take out the dealer.

Now that he has a new, and less aggravating, lead, Red Hood finally gave in to his irritation and swiftly knocked the man out, before he heard a voice coming through his communicator.

"Hood."

"Oracle," he replied as he secured the man in the alley.

"Explosion at a warehouse near you. I need you to head there now. Ni-"

"Yeah. Yeah," Red Hood replied offhandedly, waving his hand in dismissal despite the knowing that Babs might not see him. He didn’t need Oracle to tell him what to do. Especially when he was already planning on doing it. "I heard it."

"No, Hood. I need you get there now! Nightwing and Robin were inside when it blew up and they are not responding! You're the only one nearby."

He spat out a curse. _No kidding_.

-

The helmet was supposed to filter any sort of scent from the explosion but he could still smell it; burnt wood, ashes and smoke seeping through and leaking into his mind. Or maybe it was just his imagination bringing up old memories.

He kept his grappling gun and ran to the collapsed building. Thankfully, there was no fire. Fires and explosions generally _cement_ mortal casualties. He was a living proof of it. And he'd rather not deal with the corpses of his brothers no matter how much he hated them. Or tried to hate them.

His heart pounded loudly as he ground his teeth to reel in his panic and visually examined the rubble, hoping to miraculously see any of his brothers. He honestly didn’t know where to start digging. Where could Nightwing and Robin have been when the building blew up? Where they at the same place? Could they be at the heart of the building?  
Could they be dead?

He threw the thought away with a quick shake of his head. _Don't think about it. Focus on finding them and getting them out_.

Just as he was about to call Oracle for help, a groan sounded from behind him. He turned to where some of the walls have been blown out and away from the rest of the debris and saw the familiar colours of red and green. Robin. Damian. Panic must really be searing his mind if he didn't see the little bird earlier.

He ran the short distance to the small body. "Robin?"

Masked eyes slowly turned to him. "H-Hood?"

"Yeah. What happened? You alright?" One glance at the kid told him that Robin wasn't. He may not be mortally wounded, but that wrist looks funny. Besides, no one can survive an explosion and come out unscathed. _Well unless if you're the Joker_ , he thought bitterly.

Robin tried to push himself up but winced when he placed pressure on his left wrist. Yup, probably broken or twisted. But despite that, he gave a nod and forced himself to sit up.

Jason's mind snapped back to Nightwing. The kid might be able to give him a clue as to where he was. "You remember what happened?"

Robin looked like he was going to shake his head before his eyes snapped up. "Nightwing!" He jumped to bolt in the direction of the rubble but Red Hood caught him. "Let go of me, Hood! We need to help Nightwing! He didn't-"

"I know, Robin. But that is my job. You are staying right here because that is a potentially broken wrist and I don't think your head is doing brilliantly either. I just need you to tell me where you last saw him." At least Jason hoped the younger remembered.

Robin struggled for a moment but Red Hood held tight and he was probably tired as he quickly gave up. "I- I- don't know."

Jason held back a frustrated curse. "Right. What was the last thing you remember then?" Anything. Any sort of clue. He would hate it if he found his brother dead at the last place he searched just because he was seconds too late. “Run through the night. Tell me what you _do_ remember.”

The young boy frowned. "There was a... deal in the warehouse. Nightwing and I went in to stop them. But there was a bomb that someone had set up and... somehow escaped both of our notice. Ri-Nightwing... he..." Damian swallowed as he looked down. "He tried to save me and threw me out of the door before the bomb went off. He- he was still inside." His voice grew shaky as he looked up at Jason who glanced back at the rubble. "You need to get him out!"

"I will. I just need you to stay put. Don't move." Getting a nod, Jason turned back to the debris lying behind him. Damian had said that Dick tossed him out which should mean that Dick should _not_ be too deep in and not too far from the door, wherever _that_ was. At least he was already on the right side of the building.

-

Damian could only watch helplessly as Red Hood shifted carefully through the debris, occasionally calling out for Nightwing. He wanted to do something, to at least give assistance, but he knew that Todd would just force him to sit down. It was ridiculous. Why should he stay back when they need all the help they could get? Time was of the essence and they needed to get to Richard as soon as possible.

He tried to not let his mind be plagued by dark imaginations. Images of finding Richard dead because they were a little too late. Because Damian couldn't protect Richard like how he was saved. He was supposed to be Robin. He was supposed to help his Batman, not get him hurt. Or worse, killed.

He ground his teeth as his mind replayed the memory. Richard throwing Damian out to safety and not getting out himself. A senseless course of action. Richard shouldn't have done it.

Damian nearly jumped when the forgotten communicator in his ear crackled to life. "Um... Hey gu-" a hoarse voice came through before it broke into a cough. Damian met Todd’s eyes. Richard! _Richard is alive!_ "I'm a little stu-"

"Yeah, I'm aware," Todd responded, getting back to his rubble digging. "Hang tight. I'm getting you out."

A soft, light laugh. Damian felt his worry and fear dwindling at the sound as his chest lightened. "It is not like there is much to do, Little Wing."

"Nightwing, report," Batman's voice barked through the line.

"Um... it is a little dark to properly see but... uh..." Sounds of shifting echoed through before there was a sharp hiss. "Oookay. Definitely something wrong."

"What is it?" Red Hood asked urgently.

"A dislocated shoulder and I think the other arm could be broken? At least my chest feels intact."

"Anything else?"

"Maybe? My head and legs hurt as well but can't really see what's going on..." There were more sounds of shuffling and shifting.

"Nightwing, don't move," Batman ordered. "Red Hood will get you out. I will be there in 20 minutes. Batman out."

"Funny. One moment he wants me to give an injury report and the next he wants me to not move."

"Well, unless you want to have a pancake Nightwing..." Hood muttered.

A scoff. "It is not like I can-" He suddenly fell silent before his voice turned urgent. "Hood?"

"Wing, what is it?" Todd’s voice grew sharp with concealed panic. "What's wrong?"

"Da- Robin. He- he was here. Hood, you need to find him!"

Damian quickly fumbled a hand to his communicator. In his relief, he had forgotten that Richard would be worried for him as well. "I'm here, Nightwing. I am outside."

Richard breathed out a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not the one who is currently trapped under a collapsed building."

"But are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Todd cut off any response Damian could have given. "The brat's fine, Goldie. Don't fret too much. Broken wrist should be the worst he currently has."

"Broken? Is it-"

"I'm fine, Nightwing," Damian insisted. "It is nothing critical."

Richard made a disagreeing noise but Todd spoke up again before he could. "For once I agree with the kid. He'll live. You, on the other hand, are on thin ice."

"More like _under_ thick pile of rubble," Richard muttered to which Red Hood huffed out a laugh.

-

Dick's eyes eventually became used to the darkness around him. It wasn't like it was totally dark anyway. If he concentrated enough, he could see slivers of light dripping through the tiny cracks in the debris. And if he focused enough, he can also hear sounds of shifting metal and cement, which he believed was Jason trying to get him out.

The comms line grew silent as no one spoke and Dick started to feel a little more than slightly restless. His left arm was trapped at a rather odd angle while the other was pinned under what looks like the catwalk. The rest of the metal walkway was also squashing his legs.

He cannot imagine what Damian's condition would have been like if Dick hadn't thrown him outside before the bomb went off. He doesn't even want to think about it. But with little to do, see and hear, there was not much Dick could distract his mind with.  
What _if_ Damian had died? Crushed or impaled.  
 _Or worse._ Lost a limb. Or was paralyzed and they could not help him. He would be crushed. He probably cannot be Robin anymore.

Dick tried to shake the images from his mind. _Damian is alive_ , Dick tried to assure himself. His kid was alive, maybe not wholly alright, but Damian was safe.  
But the panic didn't leave him.

"H-Hey," he called into the comms. He would need to thank Babs and Tim again for adding the activatable hands-free functions on their communicators. This situation would have been unbearable otherwise. "Dami?"

"Tt," came in the young voice. "No names in the field remember." Despite the reprimand, his voice was barely concealing an underlying fear.

"Sorry. Um... can you talk to me, Robin?"

"Talk? What- what do mean, Nightwing."

"I don't know just-" Dick tried to keep his eyes on the dim crack of light above him. "I just want to hear your voice."

There was a beat of silence before Jason spoke up, voice strained with effort. "Just talk to him, Robin. Say anything. Keep talking until I get him out. And you, Goldie, stay awake until then."

Dick nodded in the darkness before he heard Damian hesitantly blurting out, "I have this school assignment I was supposed to work on tomorrow."

His kid seemed to be waiting for a response. "Really? What is it about?"

Damian then launched into a long tale about his English essay homework. It started out slow and uncertain before it became smoother, even if it sounded like he was rambling. When he finished telling Dick about his essay, he started to pull out various mundane things to talk about, but Dick latched onto the voice like a life line, listening to the young voice recalling the time Red Robin got him an ice-cream cone. The time he and Jon saved a cat from a rooftop. The time he taught Black Bat how to drive the Batmobile without Batman’s permission. Dick held onto his kid's voice, as his accent slowly started to slip out. If Dick closed his eyes, he could imagine that they were at the manor, probably in Damian's room. They would be wrapped in a blanket on the bed, Titus and Alfred the Cat perched at the end of the mattress. Damian would be recalling various tales from his life, like Dick has always done for him whenever the younger needed to recover.

But the illusion was snapped when something moved. Dick barely bit back a scream when he felt the metal on his right arm digging further.

He must have made some noise as Damian's voice slipped back into a panicked tone. "Ri- Nightwing! What happened?!"

Dick sucked in a stuttering breath as he tried to keep his own voice clear of pain and panic. "I- It's fine. I think- I think something just moved."

He heard Jason hissed out a string of curses but couldn't summon the will to jokingly reprimand his brother for his language. "Okay. Right. At least I know that you are close. I-" A huffed breath and a momentary silence before Jason spoke up again,"Robin?"

"Yes?" Fear laced Damian's voice.

"I need your help. Come here. Be careful."

Dick heard Jason guiding Damian through the rubble and, if he listened closely, he can even hear them out of the comms. Somewhere above him. "Hey, Hood?” he spoke as a thought struck him. “Isn't Robin injured?"

"It is either he helps me or we wait for Bats. And I'd rather get you out as soon as possible."

"Not to mention that I am _more_ than capable of helping," Robin piped up.

Dick didn't have a chance to reply when things around him started to move. He narrowed his pained cries into hisses as the rubbles were lifted and shifted. The cracks of light shattered into narrow tunnels as the gaps widened.

-

Damian strained to hold up the catwalk with one hand as he watched Red Hood quickly but carefully dragged Nightwing out of the rubble. The last minute had been excruciating as they worked quickly to get Richard out. Damian had mostly tried to ignore the pained noises coming from the comms unit and below them as he followed Todd's instructions.

"Okay, let go," his brother said, laying Nightwing aside.

Damian didn't hesitate to drop the heavy metal rail before making his way to Richard. "Nightwing?" The man didn't respond as Todd inspected the broken arm. Damian tried again, fearing the worst. "Nightwing? Richard?" He refrained from shaking his brother, not wanting to make any injuries worse, as he rested a hand onto Richard's wris, letting out aa breath as he felt a pulse. Alive. At least, Richard was still alive.

A hand on his shoulder caused his head to snap up, meeting Todd's masked eyes; the red helmet tossed aside minutes ago. "It'll be alright. He'll be alright. But we need to make sure his condition doesn’t worsen until B arrives."

Damain closed his eyes and let his panic, fear and worry simmer to a minimum before giving a sharp nod.

After what felt like an entire hour, the roaring engine of the Batmobile thundered close as the car screeched to a halt by the end of the pile of rubble. Batman jumped out and marched over to them.

Without being prompted, Red Hood listed out all of Nightwing's injuries that they could find as Batman nodded, his eyes doing their own inspection.

Father turned to him. "And Robin?"

Damian didn't get to reply when Todd said, "Wrist might be broken and I... forgot to check if he had a concussion or anything else."

Batman gave a noise of affirmation as he carefully, yet swiftly carried Nightwing to the Batmobile.

Todd placed an arm around Damian's shoulders, gently pulling. "C'mon. Let's head back."

-

Dick woke up to warmth and softness cocooning him, enveloping like a hug. It was comforting, even as he felt sore all over. He pulled his eyes open, before immediately closing them with a groan as bright light burned into his vision.

"Dick?" whispered a familiar.

Keeping his eyes closed, Dick turned to the voice. "’ey, B." Ugh, his throat felt awful.

"How're you feeling, chum?"

"Could use water. And can you uh.. turn down the lights a bit?"

He heard a something moving before the lights on the other side of his eyes lids dimmed. He opened his eyes again and saw Bruce holding a cup with a straw. He was about to accept it when he found out that his arms were trapped, one to his side and the other in a sling across his chest. Turning to his right, he saw that a small body was wrapped around his casted limb. Dick raised his head slightly and took a sip from the offered cup, letting the cool water sooth his throat, before speaking, "Is he alright?"

Bruce placed the cup aside as he looked down at Damian hugging Dick's arm. The boy was curled up against his side on the med bay bed, his eyes closed as his soft breath puffed evenly. "Nothing critical. Mild concussion, fractured wrist, and some bruising."

Dick nodded as he longed to card his fingers through his kid's hair. "How about me?"

"Broken right arm, dislocated left shoulder, as well as lacerations on your legs, mild concussion and other bruises."

He frowned at that. It'll mean that he would be constricted to his bed for weeks.

His eyes flitted back up to his father as a hand brushed against his hair. "Damian said that you got him out without saving yourself."

"I _did_ try to get out,” Dick said, almost feeling slightly offended that anyone would think he’d do such a thing. “I saw the bomb and ran with Dami. But there wasn't enough time for both of us to get out and... I couldn't... he probably wouldn't have made it otherwise."

Bruce nodded. "I guessed. Though Damian was worried." He paused. "Well, I believe that would be an understatement. He didn't want to leave you, even when we needed to tend to your injuries as well as his own. Jason had managed to get him to calm down and patched up in the end. He was worried too."

"Is Jay still here?"

Bruce's eyes went to Dick's left and Dick followed with his own. He had somehow missed the body squeezed to his other side, head lightly resting on his chest.

"He said that he wanted to stay to keep Damian company, but I think he was-"

"Didn't you say that you have some meeting you have to attend?" Jason suddenly mumbled, his voice vibrating against Dick.

Bruce cracked a smile. "I do but-"

"Just go, Old Man or you'll be late. Dickie-bird won't be going anywhere and I doubt any of us would either. I won't even be surprise if Tim miraculously comes back from his Titans mission. Maybe throw in Cass and Steph-"

"I get it, I get it. You want me to go." He fondly rolled his eyes as Jason let out a huff, face still buried. Bruce chuckled as be bent down, pressing a kiss to each of his sons' head; getting a grumble from Jason; before he stroked his fingers through Dick's hair once. 'Rest. Get better. I will see you later,' his eyes said before he turned and left.

" _Finally_. Get some sleep, Dickie. I wasn't joking about the entourage. Tim sounded like he was going to spontaneously develop super speed and run here immediately when we told him what happened.” Fingers were absently fiddling and picking at the sling across Dick’s chest and he could pick up the bottled emotions coming from his brother. “Might as well sleep while you can."

On the contrary, he asked, "You okay?"

A scoff. "Why you're asking me that? You were the one who got caught in an exploding warehouse." Jason’s wavering voice betrayed his snappy retort, teetering on the edges of fear.

"Exactly. Sorry. I guess I kinda scared you, didn't I?"

“ _Kinda?_ ” Jason finally lifted his eyes to meet Dick’s, teal orbs shining with anger, masking the real emotions underneath. "I'll let you know that one of the only reasons why I managed to keep my head straight was because your kid doesn't need to see me losing it. If he sees me getting scared, he would be devastated. _Never_ do something stupid like that again."

"Sorry. I'll try not to but it is not like I intended to get myself trapped under an exploded warehouse."

"Well at least now we can bond about it."

Dick rolled his eyes at Jason's humour. Before what his brother said earlier caught up to him. "What do you mean 'my kid'?"

Jason scoffed, turning away and burying his head back into Dick's chest. "You know what I mean. And Damian, I know you're awake."

Damian glared at his elder brother, who childishly stuck out his tongue in return. Dick ignored the exchange, despite his heart fluttering at seeing his bothers fooling around, and asked, "You okay, Dami? Sorry I couldn’t get you that ice-cream."

"I've had worst and ice-cream should be the least of your concerns. You should worry about yourself more."

"He's an eldest sibling, Damian. That is what they do," Jason spoke up.

"No one is speaking to you, Todd.” Damian turned back to Dick. "You shouldn't have thrown me out without ensuring your safety first."

"You probably wouldn't have survived the collapse,” Dick said softly.

"Chances are slim for you as well." Green eyes were glaring but there was no anger.

"And the chances are lower for you." Dick wished that he could move his arms to put them around the boy. "Damian, I _knew_ that I would have survived." He felt Jason breathed out a silent scoff at his lie. So _maybe_ he didn't _concretely_ know, but he was relatively certain. Not to mention he had calculated that him not being far from the door should raise the chances of people finding him. "And even if I didn't, I would still do it if it means that you would live."

"I don't believe it is worth to risk your life and safety."

"For you, Damian, everything is worth risking." He felt that Jason was about to give an ‘artful’ quip and quickly snapped, "Shut up before you start, Jason. You’re ruining the moment."

Laughter vibrated against his chest. “Then, quit talking. I’m tired and I wanna sleep and both of you idiots should too." A hand blindly fumbled across Dick to Damian's head and patted it gently, even if a little awkward and haphazard. The younger seemed too stunned to react, before he chose to ignore the action and nuzzled his head into Dick's neck, snuggling close while manoeuvring around injuries. Jason retracted his hand and felt around the bedside lamp until he found the switch, turning the lights off.

Dick was rather amazed, albeit grateful, that they all managed to fit onto the bed. Alfred really wasn’t kidding when he said that he was going to make sure that the med bay has bigger beds to accommodate the family’s habit of cuddling around an injured member. Dick closed his eyes, sinking into the warmth and comfort of his two brothers. "Goodnight, Jay, Dames."

His brother hummed in reply.

"Goodnight, baba jaan," came the soft voice of his kid. His Robin. His son.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: While writing this, I discovered that I kinda like making Jason and Dick cuddle, especially with like Jason resting his head on Dick's shoulder/chest. Makes me happy for some reasons. :P
> 
> I could have (maybe should have) gone angstier.... but I needed to throw in a cuddle pile and so I cannot have a character too uh..... damaged or piling might be painful. Did it even turned out to be a pile in the end?
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed that! <3


End file.
